


Grey's Anatomy

by takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: Created by Yeolcifers.





	Grey's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF ANY MEDICAL SHENANIGANS – this is purely based off of fictional Hospital drama Grey’s Anatomy yes


End file.
